


hey!! hold my hand, idiot!!

by wolflegend



Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: M/M, wow... fluffy dweebs ft. winter handholding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 06:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolflegend/pseuds/wolflegend
Summary: doug tries to hold dylas's hand in the winter, through excuses. it goes about as well as you would expect.





	hey!! hold my hand, idiot!!

It was cold out. Extremely. Yet here Doug and Dylas were, outside in the cold, tending to the winter vegetables together before a walk through the forest to go to the other field. They offered to help Lest and Frey through the wintertime with the farming since they were out and gaining other resources that the town needed. (That and Frey was trying to find a nice Christmas gift for Dolce, and Lest for Leon respectively.)

Doug’s hands were quite cold frankly, as he had neglected to bring gloves, and he had the strongest urge to… hold Dylas’s hand..? Why would he ever do that? Why had his brain thought of it? He didn’t ponder it further, instead electing to glare pointedly at the other’s hand that was currently being filled with a watering can. He was jealous of it for the stupidest reason, yet he couldn't stop himself from feeling this way. He felt such an urge to take the can to just entwine their fingers and bask in that simple warmth.

He _was_ going to hold Dylas’s hand and he would do _anything_ to make it happen. Even if it meant making shitty excuses to do so. Actually, especially to make shitty reasons for it to happen. In his own roundabout way, he was going to make sure that his plans went through, as soon as Dylas _put down that damn watering can or so help me--_ he thought, plans and excuses running through his head at an alarming rate. 

Finally, Dylas had put down the watering can and turned to Doug, only to see the redhead glaring at his hand with such a fire in his eyes that it was a bit off-putting. He looked from his hand to Doug and had a small realization as to what was going on, but suppressed it. He wanted to see how Doug would go about this, so he kept quiet.

Doug flushed upon realizing that Dylas was looking at him, and thrust his hand out. 

“H-hey, horse-boy, aren’t you cold? Maybe it’d be better if we held hands since neither of us has gloves… o-of course this won’t be for anything other than staying warm! Besides, you’ve been a horse for so long that shouldn't I teach you how to do this?” He stammered on, question running off longer than it needed to. Dylas smiled and took Doug’s hand, starting to walk them to the forest.

Doug kept making up excuses as they walked, stuttering out things such as “Horse face! My hands are warmer than yours, so be happy I let you do this!” or “You shouldn't have come without gloves, you idiot! Wait... I didn't either so I guess we’re both a bit stupid… but still!”

Dylas just kept smiling, squeezing his hand around Doug’s slightly just see him blush even that littlest bit more. Dylas thought this was absolutely adorable, especially since he had now caught on as to what he was doing. He hummed as Doug continued to spout off excuses until they reached the field, still hand-in-hand. 

They started to work, and regretfully, had to let go of each other’s hand to do so, much to both parties chagrin. After working and before rejoining hands, Dylas brushed a lock of Doug's hair behind his ear and leaned down, kissing his temple. 

“It was cute how you tried to make all those excuses, but couldn’t you just ask to hold my hand next time?” He whispered in his ear, making Doug flush further. Maybe just telling the truth would have better outcomes than he thought...


End file.
